11 May 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again chums, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. To start the programme this week, this is...." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Test Driver (LP-Experiment Zero)' (One Louder) *Liverpool FC & Boot Room Boyz: 'Pass & Move (It's The Liverpool Groove) 7")' (Telstar) :(JP: 'Best football record in the history of the world ever? Very possibly: certainly the best since the last one that John Barnes made, anyway....Don't be surprised if you hear that again at some stage on these programmes.') *Pullover: 'Holiday (7")' (Starfish) *Dr. Octagon: 'Blue Flowers (12")' (Mo Wax) *Unhold: 'Brach Lag Nerv (2x7"-Unhold)' (Unhold) *Doo Rag: 'Doin' It To It (LP-What We Do)' (Dependability) :(JP: 'Yesterday I went to a school in Ipswich where a mate of mine does kind of media studies and did three hours of lecturing, it turned out to be eventually. I put together a tape of little extracts, bits and pieces of stuff, a lot of it in this programme, a sample of the kind of things which I'd be likely to play on the radio, so that I could use this as a guide as I was talking to them about the record industry and riveting things like that. What I'd forgotten, in that group of 16 to 17 year-olds, is that nobody dare show enthusiasm...in the classroom, they're all being kind of not terribly interested. It's an incredibly stressful experience. How people teach all the time I simply do not know: I came away from there with an absolutely blazing headache, got home and had to go to bed, I felt so terrible.') *Super Furry Animals: 'God! Show Me Magic (7")' (Creation) *Mav Cacharel: 'Zakomba (LP-Et Le Groupe Kebo)' (Gefraco) *Rudolf Rocker: 'Pants Yeah (10"-A Selection Of Cheeses)' (Mook) *Glamorous Hooligan: 'New Age Pension (2x12"-Wasted Youth Club Classics)' (Delancey Mass Of Black) *Taking Pictures: 'Fallen Angel (7")' (Fortuna Pop!) :(JP: 'Obviously a bit of a muddle, but a kind of good muddle I think.') *Bennet: 'Colossal Man (7")' (Roadrunner) *Self-Transforming Machine Elves: 'OK, That's It (Remix) (2x Compilation LP-Serenity Dub 5.0)' (Incoming!) *Ligament: 'Holidaymaker (LP-Kind Deeds)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *??? wrong speed moment *''news - edited out'' *Dick Dale: 'The Wedge Paradiso (LP-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) *Lovejunk: 'All We Have To Do Is Stay Together (7")' (Evangeline) *Pie: 'Let's Look For It In The Morning (CD-Strictly Seance)' (Big Top) *Gangster Sound: 'What's Going On (Jazz Mix) (3x Compilation CD-The Ultimate Drum & Bass Collection Vol. 2)' (Quality Price Music) *Make-Up: 'R U A Believer Pt. II (CD-Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice)' (Dischord) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Jailhouse Rock (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) *Polvo: 'Feather Of Forgiveness (2xLP-Exploded Drawing)' (Touch And Go) *Rootsman: 'Pass The Pop (12"-Pass The Chalice EP)' (Third Eye Music) *Flaming Stars: 'Burnt Out Wreck Of A Man (7"-Downhill Without Brakes)' (Vinyl Japan) *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Soccer M.C. (12"-Magnetig)' (Ankst) *Cougars: 'The Car's Been Drinking (CD-Ten Curiously Strong Songs)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Cougars: 'Saturday Night At The Duck Pond (Compilation CD-The Music Magazine 1960's Edition (60's The Swinging Sixties A Decade Of Hits)' (Music For Pleasure) this is a different band from the above *Hooton 3 Car: 'Hallways (LP-Cramp Like A Fox)' (Out Of Step) *Orbital: 'The Girl With The Sun In Her Head (CD-In Sides)' (Internal) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-05-11 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment